Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) that are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. In a computing environment with many computing devices, such as a virtual server or cloud computing environment with many server computers, the use of computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or the ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs. Therefore, the computing resources, such as the host server computers, in the cloud computing environment need to be configured optimally. However, configuration of computing resources in the cloud environment can be challenging.
For example, some cloud computing or virtual server environments provide a number of pre-defined categories of computing resources for customer selection and use for running one or more virtual machine instances. However, communication between such instances or between one or more services of the cloud computing or virtual server environments and the virtual machine instances may not be easily scaled to capacity and may be characterized by high-latency communication links.